1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dampening vibration and reducing shock in an archery bow.
2. Description of Related Art
Archery bows typically absorb a great deal of shock and vibration upon release of an arrow. This shock and vibration can cause problems in the field when excess noise is created.
The primary mode of movement of a bow limb is normal to the limb surface. After the arrow is launched, the bow limbs snap back and encounter the greatest acceleration of the release process thus resulting in a shock. Often, vibration dampeners vibrate in a symmetric manner, in phase with the bow limb movements and therefore increase shock. This is because: (1) adding dead weight to a bow limb increases adds energy to the rebound of the bow limb and thus the added weight of the dampener on the bow limb increases shock; and (2) when the dampener moves in phase with the bow limb, the mass of the dampener is reactive thus increasing the magnitude of the shock.
There exists an apparent need for an effective device for dampening vibration and reducing shock specifically in an archery bow, and generally in any other apparatus which includes an excited surface to which energy is imparted.